Abstract: Core A: Administrative Core The Administrative Core will have the following central goals: (a) facilitating interaction and communication along the participating research groups; (b) forming a repository of information for research resources generated by program investigators available to other project investigators; (c) obtaining constructive criticism from extramural and intramural scientists that will help investigators to obtain their research goals; (d) coordinating Resource availability to the broad scientific community (i.e. Resource Sharing); (e) providing biostatistical support to all of the projects; (f) performing the reporting tasks required by the NIH; (g) ensuring appropriate approvals (i.e. radiation, human subjects, animal welfare, DNA) are obtained and adhered to; (h) providing administrative services to the project as a whole; and (i) serve as the funding center for University of Michigan Investigators that are collaborating with extramural Projects. The Core will be directed by Dr. Evan Keller, fiscal administration and general program activities will be performed by Ms. Roberta Feltner. Dr. Jeremy Taylor and Ms. Stephanie Daignault will provide biostatistical support. These goals will be accomplished by a variety of activities including: - Organizing Monthly Project and Core Leader meetings - Organizing Monthly Project Team meetings attended by all lab members of all Projects. - Organizing Annual one-day visits by our External Advisory Board - Organizing Annual one-day visits with our Internal Advisory Board - Arranging biostatistical review of all animal projects prior to initiation of the project to ensure appropriate power. - Arranging biostatistical analysis of experiments. - Reviewing projects for regulatory compliance